Mes Akafuri
by NephilimDemon
Summary: Recopilación de distintos drabbles y One-shots que se irán dando a lo largo de todo el mes de abril. Espero los disfruten. Drama, romance, alegrías y llanto, acción, y por que no, algo de lemon.
1. Día 1-Alegria

**"Mes Akafuri"**

_**Buenas. Esto sera una serie de Drables en conmemoración al mes Akafuri, debido a que el 12 de abril es el día del Akafuri, (Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki), como ya sabrán. Y como reto de este mes, (ya que estoy participando) Subiré un Drabble por día todo abril aunque quiza luego se vayan haciendo algo mas largos. Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Día**** 1- Alegría.**

* * *

Las clases de la mañana habían acabado mas rápido que nunca en Seirin, o eso era lo que le había parecido a Furihata Kouki aquel día.

– Ahh~ por fin la hora del Almuerzo… –Dijo en el momento en que comenzaba a sacar su obento.

Generalmente almorzaba con Fukuda y Kawahara, pero al parecer ambos habían faltado aquel día, por lo que en aquellos momentos se vio obligado a almorzar solo.

~Bippp… Bippp… Bippp...~

Estaba por comenzar a almorzar, en el momento en que oyó sonar su celular, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que no solían llegarle mensajes en horario de clases, pero lo que mas extraño le pareció, fue el hecho de que al abrir el mensaje era de un número desconocido.

"Sal en cuanto tus clases finalicen. No te atrases"

Sin duda aquel era un mensaje muy extraño, más que nada porque ni siquiera se podía imaginar quien podría ser la persona que le había mandado aquel mensaje, por lo que simplemente lo ignoro, pensando que era un mensaje equivocado. Dejo su celular a un lado, para luego comenzar a almorzar. Cuando finalmente la hora del almuerzo acabo dando comienzo a las clases de la tarde, que nuevamente, para Furihata se pasaron demasiado rápido.

Guardo sus cosas algo aliviado de que ese día no tenia entrenamientos, ya que al no estar sus dos mejores no seria lo mismo. En cuanto salio del campus de la preparatoria, se sorprendió al ver al capitán de Rakuzan en la entrada de Seirin. Al parecer estaba esperando a alguien. A Kuroko, ¿Quizá? Hasta que se dio cuenta de que en el momento en que Akashi lo vio, este comenzó a caminar hasta el.

– Te dije que no te atrasaras. –Fue lo único que salio de la boca del pelirrojo, quien sin previo aviso tomo la mano del castaño y comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar llevándose a Furihata consigo.

– ¿Akashi? –Apenas se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre del contrario, puesto que siempre le había temido. – ¿A dónde…? ¿A dónde me llevas? –Se tuvo que armas de valor para tan solo poder formular aquella pregunta.

– Saldremos juntos. –Ordeno el pelirrojo, lo cual hizo poner nervioso algo que sin duda hizo sonreír satisfactoriamente a Akashi.

– ¿Aaah? ¿Qui-Quieres decir… Co-como… Pareja…? –En el momento en que el castaño hablo, se arrepintió, poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso, comenzando a temblar ligeramente, creyendo que decir eso haría que el capitán de Rakuzan se molestara y le hiciera algo.

En cuanto Furihata termino de hablar, se quedo en silencio observando a Akashi, quien al parecer estaba pensando en algo, como si buscara algo o a alguien, hasta que volvió a fijar su vista en el.

– Kouki. –Fue lo único que dijo, para luego atraer al castaño contra el, y comenzar a besarlo dejando a un Furihata completamente sorprendido, ya que nunca se habría imaginado que Akashi se fijaría en el, pero a la vez sentía una alegría inmensa. Nunca antes se había tan sentido tan alegre.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, y claro, los veré el día de mañana con otro Drabble.**_

_**Hasta mañana.**_

_***NephilimDemon***_


	2. Dia 2-Lo siento

**"Mes Akafuri"**

_**Buenas. Esto sera una serie de Drables en conmemoración al mes Akafuri, debido a que el 12 de abril es el día del Akafuri, (Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki), como ya sabrán. Y como reto de este mes, (ya que estoy participando) Subiré un Drabble por día todo abril aunque quizá luego se vayan haciendo algo mas largos. Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Día**** 2-Lo siento.**

* * *

Era la primera cita que Furihata Kouki tenia con el absoluto Akashi Seijuuro, (aunque mas que una cita aquello parecía un secuestro), a quien le había temido desde el principio (mejor dicho desde que casi apuñalo a Kagami con unas tijeras) y no podía evitar el estar muy nervioso ante su presencia, lo cual lo hacia temblar notoriamente algo que le daba cierta satisfacción al capitán de Rakuzan, después de todo le gustaba que le temieran y conocieran su lugar o al menos eso creía el. Hasta ese momento de la cita, ambos estaban en la limusina de Akashi, con ambos uno al lado del otro en silencio, algo que no molestaba al pelirrojo, aunque no le agradaba el hecho de que Furihata se alejara de su lado temeroso.

Sin duda Furihata era la primera persona que el emperador no quería que le temiera, y sin duda había fallado en aquello, puesto que no paraba de temblar temeroso.

"¿Acaso debo de disculparme? No. Eso no es algo que yo deba hacer." Pensaba para si mismo Akashi. Después de todo, nunca antes en su vida había tenido por que hacerlo. Antes de disculparse con alguien tenia que tragarse todo su orgullo de ser supremo, y eso era algo que nunca haría.

— Kouki. Deja de temblar y acércate. —Demando Akashi, haciendo que el castaño se acercara a él, lo cual aprovecho para poder rodearle los hombros con uno de sus brazos, pero aun así Furihata seguía temblando, lo cual hizo que el emperador enarcara una ceja algo molesto.

Recordó en aquel momento lo que Kuroko le había advertido en el momento en que Akashi le había pedido (o mejor dicho exigido) el numero de Furihata.

[…] "No lo fuerces." "Te teme." […] Habían sido las únicas palabras que había recibido por parte de su Ex-compañero en Teiko. Como siempre Kuroko solo decía lo necesario, aunque el emperador debía de aceptar que cuando el fantasma hablaba este solía estar en lo cierto.

— Kouki.

— ¿S-si A-Akashi? —era notorio en la voz del castaño, quien por cierto no había hablado en todo el viaje, que en verdad estaba muy nervioso.

— Pediré que te lleven a tu hogar. —sin duda aquellas palabras habían desconcertado por completo al castaño, y en el momento en que iba a responder fue detenido por Akashi, quien al parecer no había terminado de hablar. — No me interrumpas. —observo por unos momentos al miembro de Seirin, serio advirtiéndole, para luego regañarse a si mismo mentalmente. — Me temes. Eres el único que no quería que me temiera. Kuroko tenía razón. —dijo lo ultimo en voz baja apenas audible, observando hacia la nada. — Lo siento, Kouki. No te forzare. —¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso Akashi se estaba disculpando? Sin duda Furihata nunca habría creído que escucharía al contrario disculparse.

— ¿A-Akashi? No… No quiero regresar aun. —dijo en voz baja el castaño al tiempo que observaba al pelirrojo aun algo nervioso, pero sin embargo estaba feliz de estar con el emperador, por lo que no quería irse aun. — Hare lo que quieras. No tienes porque disculparte… —susurro lo último en voz baja, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, para que el contrario oyera.

— Entonces llámame Sei, Kouki. —Dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que se acercaba para besar al castaño.

— Sei…

* * *

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, y claro, los veré el día de mañana con otro Drabble.**_

_**Hasta mañana.**_

_***NephilimDemon***_


	3. Día 3-León y Chihuahua

**"Mes Akafuri"**

_**Buenas. Esto sera una serie de Drables en conmemoración al mes Akafuri, debido a que el 12 de abril es el día del Akafuri, (Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki), como ya sabrán. Y como reto de este mes, (ya que estoy participando) Subiré un Drabble por día todo abril aunque quizá luego se vayan haciendo algo mas largos. Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Día 3-León y Chihuahua**

* * *

Si había algo que Furihata Kouki odiaba, era que lo estuviesen comparando con un odioso chihuahua. Si, quizá si era algo asustadizo y solía temblar ligeramente al ponerse nervioso. ¡Pero tampoco era como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo! Solo lo hacia realmente cuando algo le aterraba completamente (algo que sucedía muy seguido) mayormente estando frente a alguien intimidante, como lo era Akashi Seijuuro, ex capitán de Teiko, miembro de la generación de los milagros y actual capitán de Rakuzan, y con quien actualmente se estaba viendo.

Lo único que le gustaba de que lo compararan con un chihuahua, era que a pesar comparado con un animal tan miedoso, podía sentir orgullo de que un Chihuahua como el había logrado domar a Akashi, el, quien siempre era comparado con un león salvaje. El rey de la selva un animal absoluto a quien todos temían y respetaban. Un león que según Furihata había sido domado por un miedoso y débil chihuahua, lo cual quizá era cierto, aunque no se atrevía a decir aquello, ya que sabia que si cierto león lo oía, aquel pobre chihuahua seria atacado salvajemente, y eso sin duda lo asustaba, temía por su vida. Después de todo, el era muchas cosas menos un suicida.

Por otra parte, Akashi se sentía aun mas poderoso cuando era comparado con un león, después de todo, adoraba ser comparado con un animal tan supremo como lo es el Rey de la Selva. Porque después de todo, ambos son reyes y por lo tanto unos seres absolutos, temidos y respetados por todos, tanto animales como hombres y eso era algo que ambos anhelaban.

Si bien a Akashi no le agradaban los perros porque estos son desobedientes y nunca le hacían caso, Kouki, quien siempre era considerado como un chihuahua miedoso y todo tembloroso, era el único perro que siempre le obedecía a Akashi, lo cual al león le agradaba. Solo por ello a Akashi ahora les tenía cierto aprecio a los perros, o mejor dicho solo a una raza en particular, los chihuahuas, ya que le hacían recordar particularmente a Kouki.

Podría parecer algo cliché, y quizá algo ya antes vista una comparación de aquella forma, pero aun así, estaba claro que dos personas completamente opuestas podían atraerse, como era en el caso de ese león que se había interesado en aquel pobre y desamparado chihuahua, y así fue como comenzaron su relación aquellos dos.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, y claro, los veré el día de mañana con otra historia. Y como este ha quedado muy corto, los siguientes tratare de que sean un poco mas largos...**_

_**Hasta mañana.**_

_***NephilimDemon***_


	4. Día 4-Juegos

**"Mes Akafuri"**

_**Buenas. Esto sera una serie de Drables en conmemoración al mes Akafuri, debido a que el 12 de abril es el día del Akafuri, (Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki), como ya sabrán. Y como reto de este mes, (ya que estoy participando) Subiré un Drabble por día todo abril aunque quiza luego se vayan haciendo algo mas largos. Espero lo disfruten.  
**_

* * *

**Día 4-Juegos.**

* * *

— ¡No! Así esta mal. Ya te explique como se debe de mover a los Generales. —Regañaba Akashi al castaño, a quien le había insistido para que aprendiera a jugar al Shogui, ya que al menos quería compartir un pasatiempo con su novio.

— Lo olvide… ¿Podrías explicármelo de nuevo, Sei? —Pregunto Furihata con un notorio nerviosismo, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar un poco, pero no tanto como le sucedía al inicio de la relación que estaba llevando en aquellos momentos con el pelirrojo, aunque aun nadie mas que ellos sabia de ello.

— Será la última vez que explique. Préstame atención, Kouki. —Fue lo ultimo que dijo, para luego comenzar su explicación acerca de como se movían las fichas del Shogui una ultima vez. —… Bien, y por ultimo los Generales de oro se mueven de esta manera, ¿Has entendido ahora, Kouki?

— Eso creo… ¿Puedes explicarme de nuevo la promoción?

— Te lo explicare llegado el momento, ahora comencemos. Acomoda tus fichas, Kouki. –dicho eso, Akashi, quien por su parte ya había acomodado sus fichas, se quedo observando como lo hacia el contrario algo expectante, aunque era sabido que seria Akashi quien ganaría.

Luego de que estuvieran listos para comenzar a jugar, Akashi no tardo más de diez minutos en acabar la partida, con un Furihata completamente derrotado, pero que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

— Quiero la revancha, Sei. Y no utilices tus ojos esta vez. —se atrevió a demandarle algo por primera vez al contrario, dejando a ambos sorprendidos. — Quiero decir… Yo… Eh…

— Suficiente, Kouki. Tendrás tu revancha, pero solo cuando sepas jugar mejor. —Dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo, al tiempo que comenzaba a guardar las fichas del juego en orden.

— Bien, ya jugamos al juego que Sei quería, ahora jugaremos a mi juego favorito. —Comenzó a hablar el castaño, al tiempo que sacaba su Nintendo 3-Ds de su bolsillo, y mostrándoselo a su pareja quien al parecer nunca antes había visto una tan de cerca, lo cual le dio algo de curiosidad, pero trato de no demostrarlo.

— Así que esto es una de esas consolas que tanto usas, Kouki. —dijo el capitán de Rakuzan en el momento en que tomaba el aparato inspeccionándolo con detenimiento.

— Así es. ¿Acaso es que nunca antes habías visto una?

—No es como si tuviera tiempo como para jugar con esas cosas, Kouki. —Se justifico Akashi, al tiempo que Furihata comenzaba a explicarle como se utilizaba y comentarle los beneficios y diferencias respecto a las diferentes modelos de consolas que habían.

Cuando finalmente termino de explicarle todo acerca de la Nintendo, puso su juego favorito, "Super Smash Bros" y le explico al contrario de que se trataba el juego y los controles.

— Odio esta cosa. —Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo, para luego arrojar la consola a la mesa tras haber perdido, por que al parecer sus ojos no funcionaban contra las maquinas, lo cual lo puso de mal humor, al tiempo que el castaño se apresuraba a recoger u Nintendo verificando que no le hubiese sucedo nada, conteniendo una leve risa, algo divertido ante la reacción de Akashi.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, y claro, los veré el día de mañana con otro Drabble.**_

_**Hasta mañana.**_

_***NephilimDemon***_


	5. Día 5-Promesa

**Mes Akafuri"**

_**Buenas. Esto sera una serie de Drables en conmemoración al mes Akafuri, debido a que el 12 de abril es el día del Akafuri, (Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki), como ya sabrán. Y como reto de este mes, (ya que estoy participando) Subiré un Drabble por día todo abril aunque quizá luego se vayan haciendo algo mas largos. Espero lo disfruten. Este capitulo es mucho mas largo, en compenzacion por el anterior que fue en exceso corto.**_

* * *

**Día 5-Promesa**

* * *

— Me pregunto para que me habrá llamado Sei… —dijo el miembro de Seirin al tiempo que comenzaba caminar en dirección al lugar en el que lo había citado su amante, (o lo que fueran, ya que aun no eran una pareja realmente), cuando de repente se vio en el suelo tras chocar con algo o alguien. — Lo… Lo siento —dijo en el momento en que levanto la mirada, haciendo una mueca al notar que con quien había chocado, se trataba de tres chicos mayores a el, con apariencia de Yakuza por todos los tatuajes que tenían en todo el cuerpo, y la forma en la que estaban vestidos. Aquello hizo temblar notoriamente a Furihata, lo cual hizo que los Yakuza se rieran a carcajadas, pero que luego lo miraron de manera amenazadora al castaño, inspeccionándolo.

— ¡Hey, Zaiko! ¿No es este el chico que estaba con el de la Kiseki no Sedai el otro día? —hablo el mas alto de los tres chicos que habían chocado con Furihata, quien se encontraba aun en el suelo paralizado y sin poder hacer nada.

— Tienes razón Juujin. Podríamos hacer mucho dinero si pedimos rescate por este chico. ¿No son los Akashi millonarios? —hablo la segunda voz, quien de a poco comenzaba a acercarse a Furihata para tomarlo de uno de los hombros al igual que el de la primera voz.

— Juujin, Banko. Sin violencia, hay una recompensa de por medio —hablo el tercer chico, quien al parecer era el jefe de ellos. Furihata no pudo decir ni hacer nada de lo asustado que estaba, al tiempo que era llevado al escondite de los contrarios.

Mientras tanto, Akashi quien en esos momentos estaba esperando al miembro de Seirin, quien ya se estaba atrasando, estaba comenzando a molestarse ya que odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Molesto, saco su móvil para llamar al castaño, con la intención de gritarle un poco.

~Bip, bip, bip~

En el momento que iba a cortar tras ver que no le atendía, una voz desconocida comenzó a hablar, lo cual era extraño ya que sabía que no se había equivocado de número.

— Akashi Seijuuro, tenemos a tu amante. Si no quieres que le suceda nada, queremos diez millones de yenes. —comenzó a hablar quien estaba del otro lado de la línea, en el momento en que Akashi pudo oír un grito de Furihata, lo cual le hizo enfadarse. —"¡Sei, no vengas!" —Sin duda quien fuera que tenia a Kouki la pagaría caro.

— ¿Quién eres? Si algo llega a sucederle a Kouki estarán muertos.

— Estaremos esperando su llamada. —Fue lo último que se oyó, antes de que la llamada se cortase.

Oh, claro que la esperarían, después de todo el emperador no negociaba con esa clase de personas. Akashi no tardo en localizar la ubicación del móvil de su pareja, gracias al G.P.S que le había instalado.

No tardo más de quince minutos en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el castaño, cuando diviso en la puerta a un yakuta haciendo guardia. Al pelirrojo no le costo mucho el deshacerse del guardia, haciendo que este le obedeciera quedándose inmóvil en el suelo. Ingreso al escondite de aquellos yakuta, el cual parecía estar vacía, hasta que escucho el sonido de cuatro voces, dos de las cuales reconoció de inmediato. Una era la voz del tipo con el que había hablado, y la otra era de Kouki. SU Kouki, y otras dos voces que no reconoció.

— No creo que llame ese tal Akashi.

— A lo mejor nos equivocamos de chico.

— Miren como esta temblando… —dijo la tercera voz, (la cual parecía pertenecer a quien le había hablado por teléfono), al tiempo que se oyó el ruido de un golpe seco, seguido de un grito de dolor proveniente de Furihata.

Eso fue todo. Sin duda esas personas no vivirían para contarlo, Akashi ahora si que había perdido la razón. Saco sus tijeras, al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos, deteniéndose al ver a Furihata atado y golpeado en el suelo, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Kouki. —fue lo primero que dijo en el momento en que observo a su pareja en aquellas condiciones, para luego observar a los yakuta de manera apacible, pero intimidante, llamando la atención de los contrarios, quienes al ver al pelirrojo comenzaron a reír. — Ustedes están muertos. —se dirigió a los contrarios, aun sin moverse de donde estaba.

— ¿Y que es lo que harás? Eres solo un niño. —dijo la primera voz, al tiempo que el emperador se acercaba a este, y colocando su mano sobre uno de los hombros del contrario, hizo que este cayera al suelo, tal y como había hecho con Kagami en su momento.

— Conoce tu lugar. No permitiré que nadie le haga daño a Kouki.

Sin previo aviso, al ver que su compañero estaba en el suelo, el segundo de los que allí se encontraban se acerco a Akashi para atacarlo, lo cual el pelirrojo ya había previsto, y dejo que este le golpeara en el rostro, y sonriendo de manera sádica, aprovecho el momento para apuñalarlo en el estomago con sus tijeras, dejándolo en el suelo ensangrentado. Al ver ello, el jefe de los tres, se fue corriendo del lugar, sin importarle sus compañeros, dejando a un Akashi riendo sádicamente.

El capitán de Rakuzan guardo sus tijeras, al tiempo que se acercaba a Furihata para liberarlo, quien en esos momentos precia temerle como nunca antes, puesto que nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera.

— Kouki. No temas. Prometo que nunca tendrás que pasar por esto de nuevo. Fue mi descuido. —dijo tratando de calmar al castaño, (quien en aquellos momentos lloraba en silencio), al tiempo que lo cargaba en brazos. — No dejare que te hagan daño. Es una promesa. —Fue lo ultimo que dijo, al tiempo que lo besaba en la frente, observando como Furihata le asentía con la cabeza para luego quedarse dormido en sus brazos, y de aquella manera comenzó a caminar para salir de aquel lugar, e irse finalmente de allí en el auto en que el pelirrojo había llegado.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, y claro, los veré el día de mañana con otro Drabble.**_

_**Hasta mañana.**_

_***NephilimDemon***_


	6. Día 6-sueños

Lo

**Mes Akafuri"**

_**Buenas. Esto sera una serie de Drables en conmemoración al mes Akafuri, debido a que el 12de abril es el día del Akafuri, (Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki), como ya sabrán. Y como reto de este mes, (ya que estoy participando) subiré un Drabble por día todo abril aunque quizá luego se vayan haciendo algo mas largos. Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA. ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS EXPLICITAS, EN CONCLUSIÓN, LEMON. SO, SI SUS MENTES SON MUY INOCENTES, Y NO SOPORTAN ELLO POR FAVOR NO LO LEAN. NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR TRAUMAS.**_

* * *

**Día 6-Sueños.**

* * *

Akashi había invitado aquel día a Furihata para que pasara la noche en su mansión con el, (algo que sin duda había sorprendido por completo al castaño), ya que ambos estarían aquel día completamente solos en sus casas, y Akashi no quería que nada le sucediera al contrario, o al menos eso decía el, propuesta a la cual Furihata no dudo ni un momento en aceptar, después de todo hacia días no estaban a solas.

Furihata en aquellos momentos se hallaba cerca de la casa del pelirrojo, por lo que no tardo mucho en llegar. Llamo por el interlocutor, y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que al parecer el mayordomo que atendió, lo saludo con una leve inclinación, quien al parecer había estado esperando su llegada.

— Joven Furihata, el amo Akashi lo esta esperando en su habitación. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

—Muchas gracias… Puedo ir solo… —susurro apenas el castaño, algo apenado al dares cuenta de que el mayordomo principal de su pareja sabía que ambos compartirían habitación.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos que tanto conocía que lo llevarían a la habitación del emperador, y una vez frente a la puerta, toco un par de veces, hasta oír la voz del contrario.

— Entra y cierra la puerta con llave, Kouki. —demando el contrario, lo cual le causo curiosidad a Furihata ¿Desde cuando Akashi cerraba la puerta con llave?

Una vez habido escuchado al contrario, entro con cuidado, cerrando la puerta con llave una vez adentro, para luego caminar hasta el pelirrojo quien lo esperaba sentado en la cama.

— Llegué. —dijo el castaño algo nervioso, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del contrario.

— Bienvenido, Kouki. Ya estaba aburrido de esperar. ¿Cómo compensaras ello?

— ¿Ah? Pues… Yo… ¿Que quiere Akashi que haga?

— Bésame, Kouki.

Y así lo hizo. En el momento en que el castaño comenzó a besarlo al pelirrojo, creyó que esa vez llevaría el control, pero al parecer como siempre, el pequeño chihuahua se había equivocado.

Furihata no estaba seguro de cuando había sucedido, que de repente aquel beso, ahora era una guerra de lenguas, y Akashi se había posicionado sobre este, acariciándolo por debajo de la ropa, y Furihata no podía hacer mas que rodearle la cintura con los brazos, sorprendiéndose de lo pequeño que era el contrario, pero que de todas formas siempre terminaba dominándolo como en aquel momento.

El beso de a poco fue haciéndose cada vez mas intenso, ambos mordiéndole el labio al contrario, acariciándose a mas no poder, lo cual hacia que ambos dejaran escapar pequeños suspiros, y varios gemidos.

El cuerpo de ambos reaccionaban el uno con el otro como si siempre hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos, algo que emocionaba sin duda al castaño.

— Kouki, hagámoslo. —dijo el Akashi, al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos, una a cada lado del castaño, acorralándolo de aquella manera.

— E-Esta bien… S-Sei. —susurro apenas Furihata, quien tenia el rostro completamente rojo, observando a los ojos al contrario, algo apenado.

Aquella respuesta por parte del castaño fue todo lo que el pelirrojo necesito para comenzar de a poco a quitarle la camisa a su pareja, para luego quitársela el mismo, pegándose lo mas que podía al castaño, para sentir la piel desnuda del pecho de Furihata contra la de el, al tiempo que volvía a besarlo con necesidad en los labios, para luego ir bajando por el cuello, donde se dedico a morderlo y lamerlo, dejando varias marcas en la piel del castaño, haciendo que gemidos escaparan de su pareja, lo cual hacia que Akashi sonriera con satisfacción, y de a poco siguió bajando sus labios, siempre contra la piel contraria, hasta llegar al pecho de Furihata, donde comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre una de las tetillas del contrario, lamiéndolas y succionándolas de a poco.

Furihata estaba que no podía mas, con cada caricia, beso y mordida, no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar, se sentía completamente como si estuviera en el cielo, podía sentir como su corazón enloquecía cada vez mas, con un calor correrle todo el cuerpo. Lo único que lograba hacer, era acariciar la espalda del contrario, sujetándose de ella, al sentir el placer que le provocaba su pareja.

— Se-Sei… Te… Te necesito… —susurro el castaño el un gemido, lo cual hizo sonreír al pelirrojo, quien se separo del contrario, para llevar las manos al pantalón de su pareja, y de aquella manera comenzar a quitárselo, al igual que el boxer, dejando en evidencia la condición del miembro de Seirin, lo cual no era muy diferente a como se encontraba también el pelirrojo, por lo que al tampoco aguantar mucho mas en esa condición, se quito la poca ropa que a el también le quedaba, sin dejar de observar en ningún momento al contrario, el cual se encontraba acostado debajo suyo, observando por completo la desnudez del chihuahua, comiéndose con la mirada prácticamente, a un Furihata Kouki que en aquellos momentos también lo miraba, con un muy notorio rostro en el rostro.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sin nada de ropa, el pelirrojo hizo posicionar al castaño en cuatro, para tener mayor acceso al trasero de Furihata, y llevando una de sus manos a la cadera del castaño, lo sostuvo fijo, mientras que con la mano libre, comenzaba a introducir de a poco, uno de sus dedos en el interior del contrario, haciendo pequeños círculos en su interior, para de aquella manera poder ir preparándolo debidamente, ya que no quería dañarlo al entrar en el.

— ¡S-Sei! —Dejo escapar un leve grito Furihata a la vez que un leve gemido, al sentir como el emperador comenzaba a introducir aquel primer dedo, en su interior, e instintivamente se acomodo de tal forma en la cama, moviendo un poco sus caderas para que el contrario tuviera mejor acceso.

— Mmm… Así me gusta Kouki… Deja que te consienta… —dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a introducir un segundo dedo, para luego comenzar a abrirlos y cerrarlos, haciendo que de aquella manera dilatara aun mejor la entrada del Chihuahua, quien no dejaba de protestar y gemir, por lo que el pelirrojo algo cansado de las quejas, bajo su mano libre a la entrepierna del castaño, para así tomar su miembro y comenzar a masturbar al contrario, para que disfrutara aun mas y dejara de quejarse tanto.

— Relájate y disfruta….

— Nhg… S-Sei… N-No… De-Detente… —susurraba de manera apenas audible, al tiempo que varios gemidos salían de la voz del miembro de Seirin, quien tenia varias lagrimas en los ojos.

— No temas, Kouki. —Susurraba a la vez el pelirrojo, observando con una sonrisa algo sádica, pero a la vez deseosa al ver el rostro completamente rojo y las lagrimas que salían de los ojos del contrario. Nunca habría creído que se vería tan lindo de aquella manera, Al tiempo que quitaba sus dedos del interior del castaño luego de prepararlo, para así poder entrar el.

* * *

_Ese fue el momento en que Furihata despertó y se sentó en su cama, completamente rojo y agitado, sintiendo un calor recorrerlo por completo el cuerpo. Sin duda ese había sido el primer sueño que había tenido, en el que casi lo hacia con el pelirrojo._

* * *

**_JAJAJAJAJA Lo se, soy algo mala, pero nunca dije que tenia por que ser real(?)_**

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, y claro, los veré el día de mañana con otro Drabble.**_

_**Hasta mañana.**_

_***NephilimDemon***_


	7. Día 7-Heterocromia

**"Mes Akafuri"**

_**Buenas. Esto sera una serie de Drables en conmemoración al mes Akafuri, debido a que el 12 de abril es el día del Akafuri, (Akashi Seijuuro x Furihata Kouki), como ya sabrán. Y como reto de este mes, (ya que estoy participando) Subiré un Drabble por día todo abril aunque quizá luego se vayan haciendo algo mas largos. Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Día 7-Heterocromia.**

* * *

Algo de lo que Furihata Kouki podía estar cien por ciento seguro, era que por mas que le temiera un poco, desde el primer día en que lo vio a Akashi Seijuuro, aquel día que comenzaba la Winter Cup, y se había visto obligado por su entrenadora a acompañar a Kuroko, quien había sido citado junto con los demás miembros de la generación de los milagros, por el ex capitán, Akashi, su actual pareja.

*Flashback*

Se había enamorado, aunque en ese momento el castaño no lo sabia, ya que eso era algo desconocido para el. Era verdad que aquel día se había sentido tan intimidado por ver a toda la generación de los milagros reunidos en un mismo lugar, pero aun así, por mas que hubiera quedado rígido, sin poder moverse de detrás de la sombra de su equipo, se quedo observando en todo momento, al pelirrojo que había llegado ultimo. A Akashi, quien al llegar lo inspecciono con los ojos. Aquellos ojos que sin duda habían cautivado al castaño. Era la primera vez que el miembro de Seirin observaba a alguien con una heterocromia tan evidente. Esa mirada lo llamo por completo. Aquellos ojos, rojo y dorado. Aquellos ojos que Furihata estaba seguro podían ver su alma, su miedo y hasta su mente. En ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas el ser el dueño de esos ojos. Quería que Akashi solo se fijara en el, aunque no entendía el porque, ya que ambos eran hombres, además de que dos personas tan opuestas como ellos dos nunca podrían estar juntos.

— Veo que han venido todos. Aunque al parecer hay alguien que no debería estar aquí. —habían sido las palabras de Akashi en el momento en que vio a Furihata, quien en aquellos momentos estaba completamente nervioso e intimidado, pero de igual forma, completamente hipnotizado por esos ojos de distinto color.

Incluso el ver a Akashi casi apuñalar al ace de su equipo no evitaba aquello.

*Fin del flashback*

Ya hacia mas de dos meses que estaba con el actual capitán de Rakuzan, y aun no podía olvidar aquel día en que se había enamorado por completo de aquellos ojos, y que aun lo hacían enamorarse aun mas, con cada día que pasaba a su lado. Ahora podía estar seguro de todo lo que sentía por el pelirrojo. Lo amaba, estaba completamente enamorado de el, y sin duda, de lo que mas seguro estaba era de que ni quería que este lo dejase nunca. En esos momentos, luego de haber pasado tanto con el pelirrojo, estaba seguro que no podría soportar una separación de ningún tipo, aunque temía que algún día Akashi perdiera por completo su interés en el. Después de todo, Akashi siempre obtenía todo lo que quería, y muy seguramente si le llegase a interesar otra persona, Furihata no podría soportarlo.

— Kouki. —Estaba tratando de captar su atención Akashi, espera, ¿Hace cuando estaba Akashi con el? ¿Otra vez se había quedado pensando olvidándose de todo? — Furihata Kouki, te estoy hablando.

— S-Sei, lo siento. Me quede pensando.

— Lo se, me he dado cuenta. —lo regaño el pelirrojo, algo preocupado. — No puedes distraerte de esa manera. Si otro que no fuera yo te hubiese visto así te podría haber pasado lo mismo que la última vez. —aquellas palabras sin duda lograron que Furihata hiciera una mueca.

— Lo siento... Además... Estamos aquí en Seirin... Dijiste que vendrías por mí... Por eso me quede esperando... Cuando me puse a recordar cosas.

— ¿En que pensabas, Kouki? —inquirió el pelirrojo observando con curiosidad al castaño, quien se perdió nuevamente en sus ojos heterocromaticos.

— Recordaba... Recordaba en el día en que nos conocimos... Y en que me gustaron tus ojos... Sei. Siempre me gustaron. —susurro lo ultimo, solo para lograr que cuando el contrario lo oyó, se acercara a este para comenzar a besarle con delicadeza en los labios, tomándolo por la cintura con cuidado.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, y claro, los veré el día de mañana con otro Drabble.**_

_**Hasta mañana.**_

_***NephilimDemon***_


End file.
